Akatsuki and a baby
by bj21
Summary: Lots of OOCness... Very much! My first Naruto fanfic! I'm so proud! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Naruto fanfic ever! As in EVER! So if you review don't flame… please!!! This idea just popped into my head so, there is definitely a lot of OOCness in this story.

……………………………………………………………………

It's a usual day at the Akatsuki cave that is until…

"Will you all pipe down!!!? I can't focus on what I'm doing here!!!"

The leader, Pein, exclaimed.

But sadly, because of the noise, nobody heard him.

"Itatchi! Lower that television's volume, will 'ya?"

"What?"

He replied, barely taking his eyes off the screen.

"The volume!!!"

Pein exclaimed at the top of his lungs.

"Oh, ok…"

Itatchi reached for the remote and turned it up louder, thinking that the leader was telling him to turn it up because he couldn't hear it.

Pein slapped himself in the face.

A sudden explosion in the kitchen happened, which sent everyone to the kitchen, except Tobi, who was glued to his seat.

"What the sh*t happened in here?"

Hidan started.

There was black smoke everywhere they looked which was coming from the oven. As it cleared up, it revealed Kisame and Deidara in another attempt to cook.

"He He… We're ok…"

Kisame chuckled.

"I'm 'cough' going out for some 'cough' air…"

Deidara coughed and got out of the Smoke filled kitchen.

Everyone got back to their places the noise resumed as well.

"Well, at least I got a moment of peace…"

Pein sighed.

Meanwhile, outside, Deidara took a short jump through the forest when she thought she heard something.

"UWAH! UWAH!"

It went.

"I'm just imagining things…"

He shook off. Thinking it was just in his head.

"UWAH! UWAH!"

It repeated, getting louder.

Deidara decided to follow the sound, wherever it was coming from.

He ended up at the base of a tree, where he saw a blanket, moving.

"This is definitely where the sound is coming from…"

He thought and picked the blanket up and pulled away the covers, revealing a cute face.

"A baby?!!"

Deidara looked shocked. The infant stopped crying and tipped his head to the side and looked at Deidara with his big black eyes.

"Don't look at me like that! If it wasn't for your big round eyes and cute nose and cooing and gooing I would've killed you by now, you know?"

He threatened, trying to make the baby stop making a cute expression.

The baby laughed and pulled on Deidara's bangs, which were hanging on his face.

"Oww! Stop that!"

He cried, which made the baby snuggle unto her chest.

"I know what I must do now…"

…………………………………………………………………....

"PLEASE!!! PLEASE!!! LET'S KEEP HIM, PLEASE!!!"

He cried out, bowing at Sasori's feet.

"I don't think the leader would want a baby in the cave. And after all, Mercy is a no no for an Akatsuki."

Sasori turned the request down.

"Awww… but Sasori! Can you say no to such a cute face?"

He held out the blanket and showed the baby to Sasori.

The baby cooed and smiled. He outreached his hand and pinched Sasori's nose.

"Hey!"

He cried.

"See he likes you! Now can we keep him? Please?"

Deidara begged again.

"Well…"

"What's up guys?"

Itatchi came with the other guys.

"Deidara's forcing me to keep a baby with us…"

Sasori said.

"Lemme see the little guy!"

Tobi cried out, picking him up from Deidara's arms.

"Aww, he's cute!"

And then he made some gurgling sounds neither the baby nor his teammates could understand.

"I think it would be alright to keep him here. As long as the leader doesn't find out…"

Itatchi confirmed.

Everyone blinked and stared at him. Is this Itatchi approving to a request to keep a baby or is it someone else who took over his body?

"I'm serious. It'll keep everyone busy for a while, no?"

"What will keep everyone busy for a while?"

It was Pein.

It made him even more curious when he noticed the whole team looked like ghosts. Pale white was the color of their skin.

"Umm… Nothing! It's our new hobby, Konan taught us! Origami!"

Kisame made the excuse.

"Yeah right. You expect me to believe that? And I suppose that kid Tobi's holdin' is a real one, right?"

Everyone kept silent.

"Don't tell me that it is!"

"That's why we're shutting up, duh."

Zetsu replied.

"Well, if you're all thinking we're gonna keep a baby in this cave, the answer is capital N-O!"

"Aww… but can we P-P-P-Please?"

Hidan stammered as the kind words escaped his lips.

"Did you just say the P word?"

They all chorused in horror.

"That word is not even found in our vocabulary!"

"So can we? Can we? Can we?!"

They all asked, their eyes turning big and cute.

"Well…"

Pein hesitated.

"I don't really have the tolerance for children. And plus this is a baby, it needs more attention, more caring and more diaper changing."

He said, a vein popping from his head at the mention of diaper changing.

"We'll take full responsibility!"

They all promised.

"Ok. But if I start to loose my patience, he's out of here."

"Aww come on! Let us just… Wait! Did you say ok?"

Deidara asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Now go take care of the kid before I change my mind."

He walked away from the scene, but in thought…

"Did I pick the right choice this time? I hope so…"

"Anyway, where's he from?"

Kisame asked.

"I have no idea where he could've been from. I just found him at the bottom of a tree."

Deidara answered.

"Is that the case, well then, since this baby is found by an Akatsuki member, he'll be a part of us!"

Zetsu declared.

"But what the h*ll are we gonna name him?"

Hidan asked.

"It's gotta be associated with darkness somehow…"

Itatchi suggested.

"Can it be money-related?"

Kakuzu asked.

"No."

Sasori declined.

"I got it!"

Itatchi said and took the baby from Tobi and pinched his nose also.

"Kuro that's it! Means black in Japanese. So we'll call him, Kuro."

The baby just cuddled and cooed.

"How adorable!"

They chorused.


	2. Chapter 2

"But I swear!"

Naruto said as he banged his fist on Tsunade's table.

"I never even let go of him! He was in my arms the whole time we were on the mission!Or did I put him somewhere…?"

"Leave it to Naruto to loose a thing as big as a baby…"

Sasuke grunted, in a rather annoyed tone.

"Naruto you bakka!"

Sakura yelled at him.

"Now we have a missing baby! The universe isn't as small as your puny brain you know that? It's huge, and that kid could be anywhere!"

"Aww, come on! How much trouble can he get into? He's a baby for goodness sake!"

Naruto said, trying to be as optimistic as he can.

"What will you do if the Akatsuki gets a hold of him, huh?"

Sasuke said, trying to trap Naruto in his own happiness.

"Your brother took care of you as a boy and I'm sure he can take care of one little kid!"

Sasuke blushed. His humiliation plan backfired.

"M-My Nii-san isn't what he was before. He's different now! I bet he would kill that baby. Mercy is not found in the Akatsuki dictionary you know…"

"A brother's instinct will always stay. Why do you think he spared you from the massacre?"

"Awww shaddup bakka! You're digging into my family history now!"

"And so?"

"Cut it out boys!!!!"

Kakashi said, going in between them.

"All right. We'll establish a search party."

Tsunade announced.

"Team Gai will search within the Konoha boarder. Team Kakashi will search near the Akatsukis. While the other Hokages and ANBUs will search Suna."

The fighting was ceased and each team went off to their designated places.

"Do you see him, Lee?"

Gai asked, jumping from roof to roof.

"No. There's no sign of a baby anywhere here."

Rock Lee confirmed, following his sensei Gai.

"Let's head for the East. Maybe he's there."

Meanwhile, team Kakashi headed for the Akatsuki cave. But they stopped by a tree when Naruto told them what he remembered.

"I swear. This is all I remember… I had him in my arms the whole time. But now, I remember that I put him down in this exact spot."

"And why would you do that?"

Sakura said, gathering up her chakra and preparing to punch Naruto in the face.

"I remembered the Ramen shop was about to open and…"

"You dumb bakka! You forgot about the baby all because your hunger over took you like mind-control?!!!"

Sakura exclaimed out of anger.

Kakashi sighed and looked up to the trees but then saw someone jump from one tree to another.

"Shh…."

He said to his students.

"There's someone else here. I can sense her chakra…"

"Really, Kakashi-sensei? Who?"

"That's the question. Let's follow her. Maybe she saw the baby here and whoever picked it up."

They followed the mysterious girl who was jumping from tree to tree. It made it easier to follow her because she was humming a song.

Sasuke stopped suddenly on the last branch he set foot on.

"What is it, Sasuke?"

Sakura asked him.

"Stop. This isn't any ordinary ninja we're following. She's got a strong chakra and I can sense she's a dangerous fight."

"Sauske's right."

Kakashi confirmed.

"It'll be safer to get ahead of her first… And then we'll get a glimpse of her identity."

They overtook the mysterious person and hid behind a tree. When she passed by, they were shocked on who they saw.

"T-That's Konan!!!"

Sasuke exclaimed.

"And she's got the baby!!!"

"After her!"

Kakashi instructed.

"I can sense their chakra. They're right behind me…"

Konan whispered to herself.

"But why are they following me?"

She jumped faster and in a more confusing manner in hope that she'll be able to shake them off her tail.

To her surprise, they were still following her.

She stopped on the last tree she stepped on.

"I'm not looking for any trouble… So stop following me!"

"You may say that, but you're attracting trouble to yourself, Konan."

Naruto said, setting his fists into battle mode.

"What do you want?"

She asked, gripping her hold on the blanket she carried.

"That thing you have in your arms."

Sakura said.

"This baby?! No. I'll fight you if I need to, but I'm not giving up this baby!"

She exclaimed in a defensive tone of voice.

"What do you want with him anyway?"

"That's for us to know and for you to never find out."

Sasuke said.

"Now hand it over if you're not really looking for trouble."

Konan disappeared.

"Where'd she go?"

Sakura asked, clinging on her shuriken as if dying to throw it at Konan.

A kunai stabbed her in her shoulder and pinned down on the tree, blood dripping from it."

"I told you, I wasn't looking for trouble…"

"You just got into a lot of trouble missy!"

Naruto said as he threw a punch.

Konan escaped and she ran away from the scene.

"Come back here! Coward!"

Naruto yelled.

"Come on Sasuke."

His partner nodded and they chased after her.

Naruto made a couple of hand seals and then,

"Kage bunshin technique x2x2x2!"

A thousand other clones appeared and shot kunais all at once.

Thinking Konan couldn't dodge all those knives, he smiled with pride that is until…

"Naruto! What did you do?!"

Sasuke shouted at him.

"You'll kill the baby also! Don't you ever think?!"

"I forgot!"

They were surprised when the blue haired ninja was on a far branch saying:

"One of us can get killed you know!"

They breathed a sigh of relief that the baby was unharmed.

"For once I'm glad an Akatsuki can make a quick escape."

Sasuke sighed and looked again, but she was gone!

"Where'd she go?"

Sasuke asked, alarmed.

"Ok, I give up. There's no point wasting energy on you two ans I certainly don't want to waste any chakra… So, here's the baby. If you want him so bad, go get him."

She dropped the blanket.

"No!!!!"

And the two boy ninjas raced to catch the falling infant.

"There!!!"

Naruto exclaimed.

When they got to the spot, they saw the blanket placed near a tree stump.

"You think she gave up?"

He asked.

"It's probably a trap…"

Sasuke warned.

"Come on… hiding a trap in an obvious place is the oldest trick in the book…They're not THAT lame…"

Naruto said and carried the blue blanket.

"All that matters now is we've found the baby! We've found the baby!"

He yelled tossing the blanket in the air.

On the 4th toss, the blanket unraveled, revealing a clay bird inside.

"Or not…"

Naruto said, his face turning pale.

"Get back!!!"

Sasuke exclaimed and they both ran for cover.

A deafening explosion occurred once the clay bird touched the ground.

"What did I tell you?!"

He scolded.

"So~rry…"

Naruto apologized.

"Anyway, let's go back to Konoha. At least we now know who has the baby. Facing the Akatsuki by ourselves can be considered as suicide but with everyone else, it's a good even fight. And by the way, Sakura's injured. We need to take her back, now!"

They went off again, bearing in their minds that the infamous Akatsuki has the baby.

……………………………………………………………………

"Hush now…."

Konan said as she tried to calm down the crying infant.

"So you're saying you ran into some Konoha ninjas?"

Itatchi asked her.

"Yeah. The usual set. Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and your little brother, Sasuke."

"But what would they want with Kuro?"

Sasori asked, trying to cheer Kuro up with his puppets, only to have him grab it and stuck in his mouth.

"That's the mystery here. What would they want with him?"

Deidara questioned.

"Do you think this kid has powers beyond imagination?"

Kisame added.

"Maybe… But one thing's for sure, it'll be dangerous to go out in the open with the baby around."

Zetsu confirmed.

"Zetsu's right. Those ninjas are bound to come back with their f*cking reinforcements…"

Hidan added.

"That's true…"

Kakuzu said.

The baby soon fell asleep without any idea what danger he's in.

"It's gonna be tough missions with him around guys…"

Everyone hung their heads…

"But still, we have more to look forward to. Him growing up…"

"And hopefully, in that period of time, Konoha'll forget about him."

…………………………………………………………………....


	3. Chapter 3

First steps: (Kisame's experience)

"What a morning…"

Kisame said, stretching his arms up in the air.

He opened a door near the end of the hall and said:

"Good morning little Kuro!"

But when he opened his eyes, Kuro wasn't in his crib.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He yelled.

"He's gone!!!!!!"

He threw around the sheets in his crib, but the baby was no where.

"Kuro!!!"

He yelled and searched the whole cave for him.

He also searched each of the Akatsuki members' rooms if he had crawled his way there. But in every room, he was really no where.

"If he's not in the cave, then maybe he's…"

Bad thoughts crowded his head and he grew more panicked than ever.

CLOP! CLOP! CLOP!

He heard coming from the living room.

He all looked and saw…

"Kuro?"

The 10 month old infant was on his feet, walking with the sandals that were made for him months ago. He smiled.

"Kuro! You're walking!!!"

He cried out with joy.

"Coo!"

The infant said back.

He used the wall to help him walk, but also kept on stumbling. Each time he did, they would be there to pick him up and make him try again.

First words:

"Stay there, Kuro. I'll just go get your milk bottle…"

Tobi said as he sat the baby on the sofa.

He turned back to the counter and began to shake the bottle.

"T-To…"

Tobi looked back.

"T-To…Bi. Tobi!"

Kuro proudly said.

Tobi dropped the bottle in joy and hugged the boy.

"Did you say my name?"

"T-Tobi…Hung-ry!"

"Y-Y-You're t-t-talking!!!"

"Hung- ry!"

They infant insisted.

"Yeah sure. I'll feed you. Just wait!"

First puppets:

3 years have passed and Kuro was now 3 years old, an age old enough to know a few techniques and jutsus.

"Sasori Nii-san!"

He cried out. The boy was dressed in the usual Akatsuki cloak they wore.

"I'm ready for my lesson!"

"Well, let's go then!"

Sasori said at the enthusiastic little Akatsuki wannabe.

"This is what you call the chakra string. I use it to control the puppets I make…"

He demonstrated what he did best to Kuro, who was listening very attentively.

"I can also use it to control humans. Now stand over there!"

He instructed.

"Over here Nii-san?"

"Yes, there! Now relax. I'm not going to hurt you."

Kuro did as he was told.

Sasori moved his fingers and in an instant, Kuro began to move like a puppet would obey its string.

"Wow! That's amazing Nii-san!"

"Well, you got that?"

Sasori asked.

"Yep!"

Kuro said.

"Very well, you try it!"

He handed Kuro the chakra string.

"Ok…"

"Don't get frustrated at first when you don't get it, alright?"

He said, assuming that the boy would get upset if he did not do it. But Sasori was open mouthed when he saw the puppet dancing around like a real person.

"How's that, Nii-san?"

He asked.

"Very good! Excellent! Excellent work Kuro!"

He praised and the boy smiled.

"Now try it on me…"

Sasori said to Kuro.

"What do you want me to do to you, Nii-san?"

"Anything you wish. Hurt me if you will."

"Okay… If you say so, Nii-san… But don't get mad afterwards, ok?"

"Why would I get mad? An Akatsuki shows absolutely no mercy…"

His hand rose and slapped himself on the cheek.

"That was a good one. It actually hurt but that only reminds me of Sakura."

"Thank you Nii-san!"

Sasori patted the boy on his head.

First Origami:

4 years old now and one day found himself bored, since the others were on training, he got creative with Konan's scrap pieces of paper.

After a while, Konan came back ahead of others and was glad to see Kuro folding away.

"What are you doing?"

She asked.

"Origami."

Kuro replied.

"Look, a paper bird!"

He said proudly.

"Do you want me to teach you how to make a paper origami doll?"

"Sure, Nee-chan!"

Soon, both of them folded away. Kuro's doll was as good as Konan's.

"Want to try speed folding?"

Konan dared.

"If I can beat you Nee-chan…"

They agreed to fold a paper Crane. Konan observed Kuro's handwork and was amazed of the child's speed in folding paper. His hands were almost invisible.

"I'm done Nee-chan, are you?"

But Konan was too stunned to answer. The only words that came out of her mouth were:

"You win Kuro, I lose."

First clay bird:

5 years old. Deidara and Kuro are the only ones left in the cave.

Kuro went searching for something to do.

"What'cha lookin' for, Kuro?"

Deidara asked him.

"Somethin' to do. I'm bored."

"Ok, but stay away from the leader's room, alright?"

"Yes, Nii-san."

He agreed.

So, Deidara was left alone in the living room watching TV when…

BOOM!!!

He looked back to his room. He saw Kuro with a set of clay birds.

"Are those mine?"

He asked, trying to keep anger out of his voice.

"Yes, sorry if I used them, Deidara Nii-san. I was only going for that small bull's eye over there and I did hit it, see?"

He said.

"Oh, did you now? I was trying to hit that target for months now… good job, Kuro!"

Deidara chuckled.

First flytrap incident:

6 years old. Kuro was helping in Zetsu's garden.

"Zetsu Nii-san! What can I do to this plant here?"

He cried out. Zetsu pooped out from the garden, whereas when he's turned around, you can't distinguish who's that plant and who's he.

"Oh, that flytrap, eh?"

He said, coming near where the little boy was.

"You should just give it 3 scoops of fertilizer and water it…"

"No. I think I should just give the fertilizer…"

"Why is that?"

Zetsu asked again.

"Because, judging from the moisture of the soil, this plant has been receiving too much water. And you can clearly see the soil isn't fertile anymore…"

"You've got a point… Let's try that. You know you're one smart kid…"

Zetsu commented.

"That's what I get for hanging around with the Akatsuki team so much!"

Kuro smiled.

First money-making scam: (Kakuzu and Hidan's experience.)

8 years old…

"Kakuzu Nii-san? Why do you love money so much?"

Kuro asked him as he saw Kakuzu counting his money.

"It's because money makes the world go 'round boy…"

He explained.

"Is that so Nii-san? Can I make money too?

"Sure. Once you find something to sell…"

He said.

"Help me find something, Kakuzu Nii-san! Please!"

"There!"

Kakuzu pointed to Hidan's spike beside him.

"Hidan Nii-san's spike?"

"Yes! That'll be worth a fortune. Just get it from him and you'll be rich like me!"

"Yay!!!"

Later on, while Hidan was asleep in his room, Kuro crept in and grabbed his spike in an instant. At that time, Kakuzu was asleep as well and the others were on training, so jhe was able to get out of the cave.

Hidan woke up to a start.

"WHERE THE F*CKING H*LL IS MY SPIKE?!!"

He yelled.

"Kakuzu…."

He muttered under his breath.

He dashed to the living room and grabbed Kakuzu by the neck.

"Did you sell my spike?! Did you?!"

He said, tightening his grip on Kakuzu's neck.

"I… ACK! Didn't! It was the ACK! Kid!!!"

"Oh, sure… pin the blame on young ones! How old is that trick?!"

Kuro came into the room, carrying Hidan's spike.

"So you did?!"

He exclaimed.

"Yes I did Nii-san. I sold your old spike to one avid Akatsuki fan in the country of the wave and he agreed to make you a new one. It's sharper than your old one, 10 fold!"

He announced.

"And how much did you gat from it?"

Kakuzu asked.

"We had a deal. He'd give me 100,000 for the old spike …"

"And the new one?"

"No charge!"

Both boys hugged him.

……………………………………………………………………

Ok. So ends chapter 3… Itatchi and Pein weren't mentioned there, because their experience is totally different. Wait until chapter IV- Revelation. See you! !


	4. Chapter 4

Ok. Now it's Itatchi and Pein's turn to experience what joy Kuro can bring to them! R&R Pls….

……………………………………………………………………

The baby they had with them has grown into a young adolescent, at 14 years of age.

He now joins missions with the other members of the team and the only one without a pair. He usually works with random members or at times, when Pein allows it, he goes on his own.

One day, Pein got out of his room and met Deidara outside as well.

"Deidara, call on the other members. We're having a meeting today."

"Ok."

Then he vanished into thin air to let the other members know about the meeting.

Later, all of them, including the new member Kuro, were seated in the meeting room.

"What did you call us here for, leader-san?"

Kakuzu asked.

"Well, I for once think it's about time…"

Pein said, turning his chair so he could face the team.

"Time for what?"

Zetsu questioned his leader.

"Time for our newest member to show his abilities to all of us."

"You mean me?"

Kuro pointed to himself.

"Yes, you. So I'm sending you on your very first D-ranked mission…"

"A D-ranked mission?!"

They all chorused.

"For a kid like him?"

Sasori objected.

"He's no longer a kid. D-rank missions are best for him at this time when his abilities are maturing."

Pein explained.

"I still think it's too dangerous…"

Sasori muttered to himself.

"Kuro, I want you to go to the place where Suna and the country of the Hidden Leaf meet. There, ninjas namely Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, along with Kakashi will pass by, escorting a person who I heard is very important to Konoha. I want you to assassinate that person."

Pein finished.

When the leader gave the signal, he opened the door and jumped out to the forest.

"Why then did you call us here for? You could've told the kid that sh*t face to face…"

Hidan questioned.

"Because I want you all to be there with him, to guard and to assist when needed. But as much as possible, leave him alone."

"Why? If this is a D-rank mission, then it should-"

Tobi was cut off when he saw Pein's familiar look in the eye.

"This is not D-rank. It is in fact an S-rank mission. His enemies are very powerful especially when Sasuke and Kakashi release their sharingan."

A collective gasp of horror was heard in the room.

"Follow him and when he's really in need of help, do it. But if he doesn't leave the fighting to him. I have faith in his abilities but I'm sending you all just in case."

They all left the cave and went to follow their new member as stealthily as they could be. They were also not to close for him to feel their chakra.

……………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile, Team Kakashi was also jumping from tree to tree, along with the person they were escorting back to Konoha.

"Kakashi-sensei! How much longer? I don't think I can take anymore!We've travelled so far!"

Naruto complained as he stopped on one branch.

"Stop complaining you bakka…"

Sasuke sighed.

"Sasuke's right, Naruto. It's embarrassing to her…"

Sakura backed him up and pointed towards the person they were escorting.

"Don't worry you guys, when we reach the point where Suna and the country of the Hidden Leaf meet, we'll rest there."

Kakashi re assured them and they continued to jump from tree to tree.

Nearing the point Kakashi was talking about, he stooped on one branch and stood still.

"What is it, sensei?"

Sakura asked him.

"Somebody's with us here. I can hear jumping from the trees getting fainter…"

He explained.

There was suddenly a thick mist surrounding them.

"You three! Stand by the mistress!"

He instructed them and the threesome covered her.

"What's the matter?"

She asked, confused.

"Don't worry mistress, you'll be ok, just don't get too far from us…"

Sakura assured, bringing out her kunai.

"O-ok…"

"Don't tell me Haku and that other guy are here again…"

Sasuke grunted. He recalled what happened when Haku attacked him and Naruto with his Mirror- something technique.

"They better not be…"

Naruto groaned, his attitude turning serious.

The mist was getting thicker and thicker until the visibility was near zero.

"This is the Mist concealment technique…"

Kakashi whispered to himself. Suddenly he heard something very familiar. He brought out a kunai and dodged all the shurikens that were fired to him.

"Who did that?"

He asked.

"Are you looking for me?"

A voice came.

He looked behind him and saw a black haired boy, with his eyes closed and his hands forming the seal for the Mist concealment.

He was dressed in an Akatsuki cloak, but Kakashi seemed unfamiliar with the face, or was he?

"So, you're from the Akatsuki eh? But I have the feeling this is the first time I've seen you…"

He said.

"Right, this is the first and the last time you'll be seeing me…"

He charged at him with the kunai, but the boy wasn't moving at all!

When the kunai was drove into his chest, he disappeared in a cloud of dust.

"A Shadow replication?!"

Kakashi cried out in disbelief.

"I'm over here…"

He looked back, but the boy was finished with his hand seals.

"Katon! Fireball Technique!"

He placed his right hand in front of his mouth, formed like a claw, inhaled and blew out a ball of fire.

Kakashi jumped in time to dodge it.

The boy opened his eyes and saw a burnt circle in the next tree.

"He dodged it?"

He asked himself.

The Jounin came up from behind and punched him in the back hard. That sent him flying to the tree parallel to their direction.

Yet again, it disappeared as a cloud of dust.

"Another replica?!"

He cried out.

"How many replications did he make?! Wait… that technique was not a kage bunshin… it was a usual replication technique! If he only created 2 clones instead of three, the real one must be…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A scream went.

"Oh no…"

Kakashi gasped.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sakura!"

The jounin cried out to see the girl pricked all over with senbon needles.

"Are you all right?"

"I'll be ok, Kakashi-sensei… The real trouble is with Naruto and Sasuke. They're down there."

He looked to where Sakura was pointing to. There stood the 4 familiar figures he noticed. Sasuke, Naruto, the Mistress and that boy.

He was about to jump off the branch when suddenly, a kunai hit the tree behind him. He ignored it and went down to assist the two ninjas.

The fight was going on, The Akatsuki ninja dodged every attack they gave perfectly. There wasn't even a single scratch on him.

"He moves with such speed and agility, I can barely see him when he moves…"

Sasuke said to Naruto.

"I know. All I can see are traces but at times they are really hard to detect…"

Naruto said back.

"I think it's my turn now…"

He was almost going to clasp his hands together to form a seal, but Sasuke threw a shuriken right into his left hand.

" Alright! Way to go, Sasuke! Now, you can't do seals with the other hand immobilized, huh?"

Naruto taunted him.

"Don't underestimate me…"

The boy whispered.

Using his other hand, he began to form hand seals.

"Seals with one hand?!"

They all exclaimed. Even the Akatsuki who were standing nearby were amazed.

When he finished,

"Mirror of Ice crystals…"

He chanted and the others were encased in a dome of mirrors.

"I'm too late!"

Kakashi yelled while staring at the dome. There's no way someone could get in or out.

……………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile, inside the dome…

"This is Haku's technique! How did you learn this?"

Naruto asked.

"Where do you think I was when you fought with Haku?"

The boy said.

"You were there?!"

Sasuke asked.

"I guess you can say that… It happened when Kisame gave me permission to play outside when I was 12…"

_Flash back:_

_I was jumping through the trees when I passed by that bridge where you all were fighting. _

"_What's the commotion here?"_

_Haku was forming the hand seals at the time with one hand and I tried hard to memorize it while he was doing it. I did. And when he said…_

"_Mirror of Ice crystals…"_

_I was mystified. It was such a cool technique._

_I came back to the cave and practiced that in secret. I wasn't expecting to use it on ninjas like you…_

End of Flash back…

"I improved over the years… So be thankful. You guys are the first to see how much I've improved since then…"

The two ninjas got closer to the mistress, sensing that what was about to happen was bad.

"Ready?"

All the reflections held up Senbon Needles and fired it at them. The real boy was changing from mirror to mirror, constantly firing needles at his foes.

"He-He's faster than Haku!"

Sasuke stammered.

"You mean you can't get even a trace?"

Naruto questioned.

"No. It's too hard!"

"Boys, are you alright?"

The mistress questioned the two ninjas, seeing they were pricked all over.

"Just fine ma'am. Don't worry. Just stay close by…."

They told her.

"Why does… Does that boy look so familiar to me?"

She thought to herself.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to repeat what I did before…"

Naruto said, and started forming seals.

"Kage bunshin technique!"

He yelled and a hundred clones appeared, each attempted to break a mirror.

"You make me laugh…"

The boy chuckled.

He got another set of needles and moved from mirror to mirror in a flash, eliminating all shadow clones and sent Naruto to the ground.

"It's my turn, Naruto. I'll also repeat what I've done in our fight against Haku…"

He also did some seals and chanted:

"Katon, Fireball technique!"

The boy who changed mirrors, dodged the fireball well.

"Didn't I tell you it made me laugh to see your efforts fruitless?"

"We'll never give up! We'll always try!"

Naruto said in a very dignified manner.

And so, it went on and on like that.

"Stop it, boys! You'll lose more and more chakra if you keep up with this!"

The mistress called to them.

"It's ok, ma'am. His needles don't hit any vital points. As long as it stays that way, we'll be fine!"

Naruto cheerfully said.

"There's a technique I haven't tried with our previous battle…"

He added, now turning to Sasuke.

"Use it then!"

He insisted.

"Ok…"

"Fools… Didn't I tell you how futile it is to do it that way?"

"I'll try, no matter how futile it is!"

"Fine. If you want to do it that way…"

He closed his eyes and opened them again, revealing something that wasn't to be considered as good news for Naruto and Sasuke.

"The Sharingan!"

Sasuke exclaimed, looking at the familiar eyes of that boy.

But the pattern wasn't like his, Kakashi's nor his brother's. It was something different.

Naruto realized he had to do something quick, So he started forming the Rasengan in his hand.

"No Naruto! Don't!"

Sasuke warned, but too late. The boy, using his Sharingan copied everything Naruto did and so did his reflections.

The Rasengan Naruto did barely did any damage.

But…

"Anything you do, I'll bring it back, ten fold!"

They hit the glass mirrors and almost all of them got injured.

"Crap…"

Naruto cursed.

"We can't use any powerful technique we know since he'll just copy it and fire it right back at us ten times the power…"

Sasuke looked around his surroundings for any clue on what to do next.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

He suddenly exclaimed.

"What? What about him?"

"If we can get him to find where the real boy is in all these mirrors, he'll destroy it from the outside and that's when we'll get to attack!"

"Good idea Sasuke!"

Naruto praised him.

"Let's distract him first, so you can get out of here and tell Kakashi the plan…"

"Are you guys done yet?"

"We have a plan!"

Naruto exclaimed proudly.

"As if that isn't knew to me…"

Sasuke and Naruto began running around the dome, gradually increasing in speed.

"What the-"

The boy then again threw needles at them. Sasuke fell to the ground, but Naruto disappeared in a cloud of dust.

"A-A shadow replica?!"

He cried out in disbelief.

"He-He… Who's on the other side of the road now?"

Sasuke said, wiping the blood away from his mouth.

"I'll kill you for that-"

Before he even finished, the mirror went

CRACK!


	6. Chapter 6

Warning! This may contain a technique I just invented, so don't wonder why you won't hear it from them!

……………………………………………………………………

CRACK!!!

The mirror broke.

"Way to go, Naruto…"

Sasuke thought to himself. The boy's body tumbled out of the mirror and landed on the ground.

"Now should we help?"

Sasori said, getting ready to go out of position if needed to.

"Stop, Sasori. Not just yet…"

Itatchi blocked him.

Sasori just grunted. He didn't like where this was going one bit.

"Ha! We've defeated you!"

The blonde ninja insulted the boy who was barely moving.

"Naruto, hold back the insults for a while, will you?"

Kakashi said to him. The tone of his voice was serious and they probably knew something bad was gonna happen.

Both boys turned back to the boy, who was no longer there, in his place was a puddle.

"What the-"

Before Sasuke can even continue his sentence, rain began to fall and soon, puddles were everywhere on the ground.

A deafening laughter was heard.

A Shadow appeared from the mist and turned out to be Sakura, her face sunk in the expression of fear.

"What is it, Sakura?"

Naruto asked.

"Well, I came down from the tree to guard the mistress and when it began to rain, hands from a puddle appeared and grabbed her!"

She exclaimed, going into a panic.

"What do we do know, sensei?"

All of them asked.

Kakashi was about to answer when…

"Don't tell me you haven't seen this technique before! It's called a thousand rain puddles technique*… One of these rain puddles is either me or your precious mistress. If you hit me, be glad. But if you hit the mistress, be sad… "

(*just invented…)

He cackled.

"Man, is he good!"

Kisame said.

Back on the battle field, the group was stuck on what to do now.

"Be careful on where you aim guys…"

Kakashi reminded.

The reflection of the mistress appeared on one puddle.

"There!"

Naruto said and charged for it.

The reflection disappeared as soon as he got there.

"Whe-Where'd she go?"

"Naruto! Behind you!!!"

Sakura cried out.

He looked back and got stabbed by Senbon Needles.

"Are you alright?!"

"Y-Yeah…"

Suddenly, a speedy gust of wind went by them, clearly, someone was running around in a circle.

Kakashi and Sasuke had the same idea in mind. They were trying to track him down by the wind, all they needed were speedy reflexes in order to shoot him before he passed by their spot.

"Sasuke, get your kunai ready… I can see he's starting to slow down. Maybe he's exhausted. It's no doubt his techniques use up quite a lot of chakra…"

As soon as he heard his sensei, he pulled out 3 kunais from the pouch tied to his thigh and got prepared to fire.

The Jounin followed him with his eyes and observed his movements very carefully until after a while, he finally saw him and his movements.

But the boy noticed this and took a pile of needles and fired it at them.

Luckily, no one got hit in any vital point since they all dodged it.

"Damn. Guess I'll just have to run faster to confuse them all…"

The boy thought.

He passed in front of Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Now, Sasuke!"

Sasuke fired his kunai.

Blood spewed up in the air as he stopped and it was clearly seen where the blood emerged from. From his waist, it was rather deep.

Everyone came out from their hiding spots. This was definitely the time to help their youngest member out.

The boy lay on the ground, the mist clearing up and the puddles were gone, so the threesome can see him very well. A puddle of blood flowed from his wound like a river. At this state, he appeared as if he was going to bleed to death.

Naruto took up the stage. He raised his kunai, but his hand wouldn't allow him to do what he wished to do.

Suddenly, a group of ninjas came in front of them. At the first sight of their long cloaks, they knew who they were.

"I don't think you'll be able to raise that kunai at one of our members ever again…"

Meanwhile, Sakura managed to find the mistress.

"Mistress! Are you injured?"

She asked.

"I'm fine. He didn't hurt me. I truly believe he only did that because he was told to…"

"I'm sure what you think isn't true…"

"But, Sakura…Where is he?"

"Who?"

"The boy… Where is he?"

"Oh, him? The others probably took care of him already…"

"What do you mean took care?"

"Killed him off or defeated him…"

"No!"

"What?"

"No! He can't die! He can't!!!"

"Why ma'am?!"

"I know now why he looks so familiar! He can't die! He can't!"

Sakura was shocked by the woman's confession.

Back with the others, everyone was fighting while Konan tended to the boy's wound. She managed to control the bleeding a bit by pressing a piece of cloth (made from her paper of course…) on it.

"How's he hanging on?"

Kisame asked as he sliced one of Naruto's shadow clones with his sword. Sasori also tripped one by moving his fingers and controlling him by the chakra string.

"He won't make it at this state…"

Konan declared.

Hearing this, they dropped their weapons and stayed back.

"We love to kill you all, but it's a waste of chakra and a threat to Kuro's life. So goodbye for now… We'll settle our fight some other time…"

They all jumped off, Kuro cradled in Konan's arms.

When Konan jumped to another branch, Sasuke threw at her a shuriken.

But the mistress flew up and blocked the attack, getting hurt instead. She dropped to the ground.

"Mistress!!!"

They all cried and rushed to her side.

"I'm willing to sacrifice everything for you…"

She said this while raising her hand, looking like she was reaching for Kuro.

"My… little… boy…"

Then she blacked out.

"Mistress!!!"


	7. Chapter 7

This is the VII chapter so far! And the reader readings are doing just fine… Will somebody please review this? It's so meaningless without reviews!

……………………………………………………………………

"Mistress? Mistress?"

Undistinguished voices came from the room. Slowly, the mistress opened her eyes and became familiar with the faces surrounding her. Some of the kids were covered in bandages.

"Good, she's awake…"

Tsunade sighed.

"Where am I?"

She asked sitting up.

"You're in Konoha. Don't worry; you'll be safe here…"

Sakura said, raising her thumbs up.

She shifted her gaze to Sasuke, who was standing there, staring at the window.

"Yeah, he's the one who almost killed you!"

Naruto whispered to the mistress, his eyes shifting like that of a villain.

"I was aiming for Konan."

Sasuke replied, still keeping ever so cool.

"Why did you block the attack anyway, mistress?"

Sakura asked in a curious tone.

The woman didn't answer her, though she gripped tightly on to the blanket covering half of her body.

Tsunade made her way out of the room, but told Kakashi and his team to follow her to her office…

"I bet Sasuke's gonna be punished for what he did! Then I'll finally have Sakura to myself!!!"

Naruto smirked.

Tsunade sat on her chair.

"As you know your mission was to escort that mistress to Konoha, am I right?"

She asked, cleaning the clutter from her table.

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

Kakashi answered her.

"And I asked you to do that because she may be the key to the unsolved case so many years ago…"

She threw a sharp look at the kids.

"Here it comes…"

Naruto said, his expression was evidence on what he was thinking of.

"The case wherein… Naruto lost a baby."

She said sternly, a piercing look escaped her eyes.

Naruto's expression broke when he heard his name being called out and not his rival's.

Sasuke looked back at him, frowning. But the way his eyebrows curved and the way he looked at Naruto straight in the eye was like telling him:

"And you thought I was gonna get punished."

"Sasuke…."

Naruto silently cursed.

"Anyway…"

Tsunade continued.

"As I've said, she may be the key to that case. For as far as we know, she knows where the child looks like and hopefully, where he is… So, Thanks for bringing her here and protecting her from the Akatsuki."

She went out of her office and the others followed.

"Well, done guys."

Kakashi congratulated them.

"I'd say so myself! Now, let's eat at the ramen shop as a celebration for our victory!"

Naruto cheered on.

"Hmph! You always think of food…"

Sasuke grunted and followed.

Sakura stopped in front of the Mistress' room.

"C'mon Sakura! I'm dying to eat some ramen!"

"Go on. I'll catch up!"

She shooed them away.

When she was alone in the hallway, she entered the Mistress' room.

"Good Afternoon, ma'am."

She greeted rather respectfully.

"Oh, hi there… um… Sakura is it?"

She asked, unsure of the ninja's name.

"Yes I am. Would you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

Sakura asked.

"Questions? What questions?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Sigh~ At least that took care of the bleeding and the wound."

Konan said as she put down her hands.

"So he should be ok, then?"

Tobi asked, seemingly to have reverted to his serious very Uchiha-like attitude.

The others stared at him for this was probably the first time they heard Tobi say anything without "Tobi" in it.

"Yes. Though he should rest for a few days until he's recovered."

Konan said.

"I'll just go get something to eat…"

Kisame said, making his way out of the room.

"Oooooh! Tobi'll go with Kisame and eat too!"

And with that, Tobi snapped back to his old, mentally 5 year old self.

"It was fun while it lasted…"

Itatchi sighed, slapping himself in the face.

Kisame with Tobi close behind raced down the stairs when they heard a conversation.

"You should've seen him, Leader-san!"

Deidara said waving his arms up in the air.

"Yeah, he was all: Wooooooo and then Bang! Bang! Bang! And after that he went CRAAAAAAAACK! And after that, Boom!"

Sasori said, making imitation moves.

Pein was looking at them, but he hardly understood anything the two said.

"_Man… I can understand what Orochimaru says when biting his tongue better than what these two are trying to say to me…"_

He twitched.

"Anyway… How were his abilities?"

He inquired.

"Superb quality, leader-san!"

Sasori assured.

"Oh, Oui magnific!"

Deidara said, clasping his hands together.

"_Great… Now he's speaking French!"_

"Describe the abilities, name them too."

"There was the first on he used. The Katon Fireball technique!"

"Katon Fireball?!"

Pein cried in surprise.

"Yeah but it just keep getting better!"

Deidara interrupted.

"Yeah! Tell him Deidara!"

Sasori said to him.

"It was the~ what was it called? Aha! Mirror of Ice crystals!"

Deidara snapped.

"And then he also possessed the Sharingan!"

Sasori added.

"And plus there was the, thousand rain puddles technique!"

But the two stopped their merry making when they saw their leader had a serious look on his face.

"What is it, leader-san?"

The two asked him.

"From your description, he appears to be well-skilled for a 14 year old boy…"

"Itatchi was well skilled himself even before he turned 13…"

Sasori objected.

"You've got a point there…"

Pein admitted.

"Also base on your report, he could come from the countries of Fire, Rain, Mist or even Konoha itself."

He added.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So you're saying, that boy we fought with earlier is your son?"

Sakura said to the mistress.

"Yes. I remember quite well even after the years have passed by…"

_Flashback…_

_Uwah! Uwah!_

_Mistress: Calm down, baby… Mommy'll come back for you when she finishes the mission, all right?_

_Baby: Coo! Goo!_

_Mistress: Well, can I leave him now with you?"_

_Kakashi: Sure ma'am._

_Mistress: I'll be back in 3-5 weeks! Please just bring the baby to Suna once you receive a telegram from me saying I'm back!_

_After a few weeks, a telegram did arrive and a reply was sent immediately to me that two young ninjas would bring him to me early in the morning…_

"_Come on, bakka!"_

"_I'm coming, Sasuke! Don't be such a nag!"_

_(Stops on tree branch)_

"_Errr…"_

"_What is it now, Naruto?"_

"_I need the bathroom…"_

"_Sigh~ Now?! Can't you hold it in?"_

"_No…"_

"_Use those bushes over there. But first, give me the baby."_

"_No way, I don't trust you!"_

"_Fine… Just set the baby somewhere I can see him! Just don't blame me if you get scolded later…"_

_Naruto lay the baby on a tree stump._

"_I better make him invisible so that Sasuke won't see him!"_

_(A couple of hand seals were made an d the baby wasn't visible anymore.)_

_After he went…_

"_Oh my gosh! The ramen shop is about to open!"_

_He jumped completely forgetting about the baby._

"_Hey Naruto! Where's the baby?!"_

_(Naruto doesn't look around.)_

"_Naruto!"_

_(Follows him)_

"And now… I can still recognize his features. Those big, black eyes and raven hair. That cute nose and the familiar laughter… He's definitely my son. There is no mistake!"

She cried out.

"The Akatsuki has found him and he grew up with them…"

She added.

"He's probably thinking of Konan as Mama and the leader as Papa!"

Sakura chuckled at the thought.

Her chuckling was stopped when the woman clasped her hands together and held them.

"Uh, what's wrong, ma'am?"

"Help me bring back my son! Help me bring back my little Koichi!"

She pleaded.

Sakura was frozen. She didn't know how to respond.


	8. Chapter 8

Konan kept watch over the boy as he slept so soundly on his bed. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open as he began to observe and familiarize his surroundings.

"Ko-Konan? Is that y-you?"

"Ah, good. You're already awake…"

Konan whispered.

"Did I fail the mission? Or did I complete it?"

He weakly asked.

"Ummm…"

She bit her tongue. She didn't know how to answer the boy's question. There were 2 choices here: 1 was to reveal their secret that they've been watching him during battle or to keep quiet and make excuses.

She chose a combination of number 1 and 2.

"Uhh… you defeated the mistress… but those ninjas took her to Konoha. It's victory enough…"

"If you say so…"

He winced and turned to his side.

"When do you think my next mission will be?"

He asked.

"You're not going anywhere in that condition for a while mister! You're staying in bed for a week. Now how's that for a mission?"

She said while standing up from her sitting position and headed for the door.

"There's nothing to do! And plus if you guys leave on a mission, who'll stay here with me?"

He objected, struggling to sit from the bed.

"Tobi will."

Konan answered.

"Tobi?! Oh, it's fine, at least take off his mask or let him speak like his real self; you know… Uchiha Madara."

"It's too dangerous if he doesn't have his mentally 5-year old self with him. That Tobi will stay with you."

She twisted the door knob and met Pein directly outside standing at the door.

"Pein! Why? What's the matter?"

Konan asked.

"Unfortunately… the bijuu has yet again escaped… Dang! Why does it always get out?"

He cursed under his breath.

"But anyway, I need all of you to help me find it. If last time, it appeared as a weasel, this time, what form it will take on is what we're all uncertain about."

"Oh, ok…"

Konan sighed.

"But Tobi will stay behind."

She added.

"Why is that?"

"We need someone to look after Kuro. I don't know if he hit his head or something but he's getting some fishy ideas on going out for missions at his present state."

Pein chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"It's natural. It was his first high-ranked mission and he's probably excited for more. That's actually a good thing… He craves for more experience and that will help him to grow into a good ninja."

"If you ask me, it's plain suicide…"

"That's a life of a true ninja, Konan. And in our state, with the security of hidden villages after us and the skills our members possess, it IS a matter of life and death…"

Then they went off.

"But before we go, why won't we let them orient Kuro on what to do and what not to do…"

He said, turning away.

"That's a good idea…"

Konan nodded.

Later in the living room, Kuro sat on the sofa dressed in his usual Akatsuki cloak. His arms were crossed in front of his chest as a symbol of annoyance. And who wouldn't be annoyed? The whole Akatsuki was throwing sermons at him!

"No going into my room and playing with my puppets!"

Sasori scolded.

"Well, then… can I…"

"No! Absolutely no playing with my spike! If you don't want another wound through your f*cking waist, then keep off!"

Hidan shouted at him.

"Then what about…"

"Not in my garden! The flytraps are quite hungry these months… they'll eat you alive!"

Zetsu threatened.

"And then, could I…"

"No! My storage of explosive clay is off limits to you!"

Deidara yelled.

"How about…"

"Touch my piggybank and you're sure to die, kid."

Kakuzu swore.

"What about…"

"Not my sword Kuro… My room is so off limits to you!"

Kisame told him.

"Can I go to…?"

"Not into my room!"

Itatchi interrupted before he can even continue.

"And what about…"

"You're not allowed to touch my origami paper, Kuro…"

Konan said in a calm tone, unlike the others.

He shifted his view to Pein.

"I think you would've guessed my answer…"

He said.

Kuro sulked.

"Don't be so glum, Kuro! Tobi will stay with you for the whole day!"

Tobi said in a very cheerful manner.

"_Sometimes I wonder if he's really with the Akatsuki…"_

Kuro twitched.

Then an idea popped into mind.

"It's ok if Tobi stays with me. On one condition…"

"And what may that be?"

They all chorused.

"Can he take off his mask? Please? Please? Please!"

"NO!!!"

Was their answer which almost blew him off the ground.

"Tsk…"

Kuro whined.

"And that was my only chance!"

Suddenly, the orange masked man threw an arm around him.

"Don't worry! Tobi and Kuro will have fun together!"

Kuro looked towards him and saw him wink with his Sharingan eye.

"Yeah we will!"

Kuro suddenly exclaimed, two thumbs up.

"Somehow I doubt you two…"

Konan said aloud.

"What's to doubt?"

Kuro said.

Tobi saw them out.

"Listen, Madara."

Itatchi confronted him.

"Do not let Kuro out of the cave at all times until we get back!"

"I got you…"

Tobi agreed.

He went back into the cave and shut the door.

"Okay, Kuro, ready for some fun?"

He said, partially taking off his mask.

But when he opened his eyes, the boy was no where to be seen.

"Aww… shoot! Itatchi'll kill me!"

He cursed and put the mask back on.

Meanwhile, Kuro climbed up the window of his bedroom.

"No one bothered to tell me I shouldn't climb up windows…"

He thought and jumped right out.

Tobi got there too late. The windows were wide open and the curtains swayed in the breeze.

"Tobi's in big trouble…"

Tobi said to himself.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kuro jumped from tree to tree, but he did so at moderate speed because the wound on his side has newly healed and it would re open if he moved so recklessly.

"Konan Nee-san told me I nearly killed her off, but those pesky Konoha ninjas took her away. I'm specially annoyed by that blonde haired one… I can tell the other ninja who looked very much like Itatchi Nii-san was annoyed by him too…"

He thought. Then he spotted a silhouette in the distance and he decided to wait and see who comes in for the kill.

A woman passed by and he shot a kunai which shot her movements to the ground and Kuro followed.

The woman stopped when she recognized the face of the boy.

"You're…"

"I'm glad you remembered. I remembered you too…"

She began shooting shurikens at him, but her aim wasn't to kill.

Kuro dodged them all as well as he did before.

In just a nick of time they were fighting. Kuro forgot all about the wound on his side and moved as if he was well healed.

But when they were engaged in hand in hand combat, the woman hit him on the injured side too hard.

A sharp pain shot through him like any weapon would. Soon afterwards, it was bleeding again.

"That looks serious, can I see it?"

She pleaded.

"No! Don't forget, we have a battle!"

He still persuaded, though his strength was slowly deteriorating. The woman can hear his deep breathing quite well.

"I know, but let me see your wound. You won't be able to live to fight me if I don't see that…"

"How do I know you won't stab me with a kunai the moment you lay a hand on me?"

He asked, doubtfully.

"Trust me. I'm Suna's best Medical Nin. Let me see your injury…"

She bid.

Somehow, Kuro had trust in this woman, though he didn't know why.

She laid her hands in front of the injury site and began to heal it.

"So, how are you these days?"

She kindly asked.

"Why do you even care?"

He shook up ever so coldly.

"Why? Hmmm… Let's see, you remind me of my son Koichi…"

She revealed.

"Koichi?"

Somehow that name was familiar with him.

"Yes. Koichi was my 10 month old baby I left with Konoha to care for while I was on a long mission. But for some reason, they lost him. It's been so many years since then and he should be your age!"

She explained.

"Is that the case… Tell me why are you being so nice to me? You could've killed me when I was down, but you healed me instead."

"Can a mother kill her own child?"

"What?"

"Oh, don't mind me, I was just thinking aloud…"

"I would love to meet Koichi… We're about the same. I was told I was founded on a tree stump by Deidara."

"Deidara?! The Akatsuki member?"

"Yeah… But don't worry, they're real kind once you get to know them. They're comedic, even…"

He joked.

"Is that a fact? Most people think they're merciless killers!"

"Oh they are… But even the baddest of the bad have a spark of mercy on them…Anyway, I never even knew my real mother or at least my dad."

"If I was your real mom, what would you do?"

"I would be happy, you're kind and caring and I would know what a real parent's love feels like. Aww… who am I kidding? I'm beginning to talk like Sasori Nii-San!"

He chuckled.

The woman laid her hands down.

"There, I'm done. You should be completely healed, just rest for a few days or so…"

"Thank you…But seriously, I think I've seen your face before…"

"Oh, you have…"

She said, turning away.

"You really have… Koichi…"

The last word that came from her mouth was barely a whisper.

"Koichi?"

Kuro replied, a bit surprised that the woman called him by her son's name.

"Why did you call me-"

But when he turned around to ask her, she was gone…

"Hmm… maybe I look like Koichi so much; she can't help but call me by that…"

Is what he kept in mind.

He looked in to his watch.

"Aww shoot! They'll be home any minute now!"

He panicked.


	9. Chapter 9

"Didn't I strictly tell you not to let him out of the cave?! Didn't I?!!!"

Itatchi said, strangling Tobi in the neck.

"He climbed out the window! I did nothing! That kid has speedy reflexes!"

He choked.

"A severely injured child climbed out the window and went to Konoha, to finish a mission he nearly completed?"

Sasori asked, skeptically.

"Umm… yeah!"

"That's it, I'm going to check!"

He said and stormed off to Kuro's room, speaking of that boy, he was climbing through the window now.

He heard some footsteps coming towards his room, still up the stairs.

"If I find him in his room, I'm going to fill your body with Iron sand!"

He swore.

"I swear, he's not in his room! Ok, you wanna bet?!"

"I'm dead!"

Kuro screamed in his mind as he tried to find a way to escape their wrath.

"Ok, if I'm right, I get your arm ok?"

Tobi said as Sasori twisted the door knob.

"You've got yourself a bet…"

They looked to the bed and saw Kuro sleeping on the bed.

"Oh, Hi guys! When did you come back?"

He asked.

"And apparently, you have a date with my puppets!"

Sasori said with a creepy grin and pulled Tobi to his room.

"That was close…"

He sighed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A few moments later, the mistress came back to Konoha.

"Welcome back to Konoha, dear mistress."

The guards greeted.

"Good Evening too boys…"

She greeted and walked away.

"Isn't the mistress prettier in the moonlight?"

One said, his heart fluttering away.

"Oh, shut up!!!"

The other said, punching that guy in the head.

"Mistress!"

A voice came as a ninja appeared before her very eyes.

"Kakashi! What are you doing out late at night?"

She asked.

"Well, they assigned all Jounins in charge of children to sleep over with them and since Naruto and Sasuke can't get along, I'd rather stay out here in the moonlight with my favorite book."

He said and proudly waved the pervy book Jiraya was selling.

"I think that's good…"

"Anyway, did you see Koichi today?"

"Yes I have, though he treated me more of a foe than family."

She chuckled.

"It's natural…"

"I'll bring up the subject little by little, and then when he realizes, he'll come back with me to Suna…"

She smiled.

Kakashi just sighed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The doorknob to Kuro's room twisted and he scrambled to the bed, trying to act sick…

"Don't try to hide; I know your little trick…"

A voice came.

"Sasori?"

He questioned.

"Yeah…"

He sat beside Kuro on the bed.

"So, you knew all along…"

"Pretty much… Tell me, you have any plans on killing yourself?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, you just had a fatally deep wound on your waist and you went out on a mission? On top of that, you had no permission to do so!"

He gently scolded.

"I'm sorry, Nii-san."

Silence between the two lasted for 5 minutes or so.

"And for your information, I don't."

"What do you mean, Kuro?"

"I don't have any plan on killing myself. Speaking of death, when I die, I don't want a grave. I want to die like a warrior, left alone on the cold battle field, lying on his own pool of blood."

Sasori fell quiet at the boy's remark.

"By the way, Nii-san…"

"Yeah?"

"Can we keep this little secret to ourselves?"

"Sure! Normally, I would tell on the other members, but you're an exception."

"By the way Nii-san… Did you really stuff Tobi with Iron sand?"

"Nope. I did something else…"

"What?"

"I turned him into a human puppet."

"You what?!"

"Just kidding! I dosed him off with a non-lethal poison he should wake up tomorrow."

He assured.

"You're such a joker, Nii-san!"

That night when everyone was (nearly) asleep, Konan was the only one awake. She sat in the kitchen with a cup of green tea, a book entitled _Deadly Origami,_ and a few rice balls on a plate.

She took a rice ball, without taking her eyes off the book, and was about to put it in her mouth when…

"Come back here, Deidara!!!"

Rumbling footsteps can be heard from upstairs where the rooms were located. Judging from the sound of these steps, they went round and round the area of the rooms.

"Not until you give back my clay, Master Sasori!"

Deidara yelled back, got on the rails of the stairs and slid down.

"Oh no you don't!"

Konan shifted her gaze towards the staircase where she expected the two to appear. A few seconds passed and she heard the noisy yelling of the two, a blonde and a red head appearing from the staircase.

"Give me my puppet back, Deidara!"

Sasori yelled, following his partner as he jumped through the furniture, knocking everything down.

Konan's grip on her mug tightened and a vein appeared, popping on her head.

"Nuh-Uh! Give me back my clay!"

"If I give it back to you, you'll just blow up everything in our room again!"

"But if I give up this piece of crap, you'll hide more of my clay!"

"Crap?! That's it!"

Konan's fingers began tapping the table in an attempt to keep calm. But when she couldn't stand it any longer…

"Give it!"

"No!"

The two tugged on both of the puppet's arms like children fighting over a toy.

"Shut up…"

A voice came. Slowly, the two swallowed a gulp of spit and turned their heads.

Konan was standing there with a negative aura surrounding her.

"YOU TWO BETTER GET THE HELL UP TO YOUR ROOMS OR ELSE, YOU'LL BE SLEEPING WITH THE BIJUU!"

She threatened.

The two scrambled to their bedroom. Konan exhaled in relief.

Then at the corner of her eye, she spotted a black figure move swiftly.

"Who's there?"

She called out, bringing out her origami paper.

From behind her, she spotted it again.

"Show yourself!"

She shot a surely razor sharp paper, but it was impaled on the wall.

"What the-"

A hand drove through her neck, automatically, she was unconscious.

The figure twisted the doorknob of the door on the far end of the hall, directly in front of the bathroom.

Kuro was too sound asleep to notice the presence of a person in his room and he remained curled in his bed under the covers.

He of them drove a needle drenched in poison through him, but he disappeared and became a log.

"Replacement technique!"

He cried out.

"You really think I'd sleep knowing an intruder is in the cave?"

Kuro mockingly said to them.

He said and drove a needle again, but then Kuro avoided it, without making a single noise.

"Dang… I can't use any techniques! I used up chakra today and I'm still low on it!"

He thought. When he got focused again, he was gone, so he activated his sharingan and scanned his room for them.

He saw someone jump, and he jumped before they could get to him. The needle scratched his leg, a shallow one. He landed and looked at the two, his vision becoming doubled and blurred.

"Forget about moving kid, that poison'll spread through you like water in a river."

Soon enough, he too was on the floor, unconscious.

He stuffed him in the sack and he jumped out the window and he disappeared in to the night sky.

"What's with the racket?"

Pein said getting up from his bed, scratching his orange hair. He looked to the side and noticed Konan wasn't in her bed yet despite the fact it was late at night.

"What is that girl doing down there?"

He asked himself.

He turned the doorknob and narrowed his eyes, for he was a bit blinded by the light. When his eyes were adjusted, he was so shocked on what he saw!

"Konan!"

He exclaimed. He ran down the stairs in a panic state, but still looked like the calm leader he was.

Hearing his voice, the other members scrambled out of their rooms.

"What is it, Leader-san?"

They all asked, crowding around him and Konan.

"Don't worry, she's just unconscious…"

He assured and laid her flat on her back.

"But who did this? They must've been very skilled ninjas since even I hadn't noticed anything."

"None of us did, Leader-san."

Hidan declared.

"There wasn't a single f*cking noise in this cave."

"I heard very faint thumping on the room next to mine."

Itatchi said.

"That's Kuro's room…"

Sasori said.

"Don't tell me they…"

The others followed him behind, except for Pein and Itatchi who stayed with Konan.

Sasori hurriedly twisted the doorknob and when it opened…

"They did!"

He banged his hand against the wall.

"Damn them…"

He cursed.

Deidara also looked to the sides of the room and saw two needles embedded on the bed and on the chair.

"Wait… Check these out!"

He called to everyone.

"The needles have the sign of Konoha on them…."

"Konoha, Konoha…"

Kisame wondered.

"Eh, I've got no idea guys. How 'bout you?"

"None here…"

Kakuzu said

"Nothing either."

Hidan answered.

Deidara slapped himself in the face.

"Well. Whoever it is, they're gonna pay! …"

He said and clutched the needle tighter.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The mistress stared out her window. The moonlight reflected on her skin that made it glow like an angel. But her dreaming was interrupted when a shadow appeared at her window.

"Sai! That was quick!"

She exclaimed.

"What can I say? If you're doing things for good or for evil and getting paid for it, I can't help but get the job done in a flash."

He dropped the sack in the mistress' room

She loosened the rope and pulled down the sack, revealing the unconscious boy inside of it.

"Perfect…"

She chuckled.

"Since Sasuke knows what will happen to him now because a careless somebody dropped the script in Konoha, This boy will do just fine as Orochimaru's new body…"

"We have to do it quickly; the snake will be expecting us in a few days in Suna…"

Sai explained.

"I'll have him ready in 1-3 days or so…"

She assured, an evil grin reflecting on her face.

……………………………………………………………………

Bj21: I sure make twisty tales now don't I?

Kuro: Ummm… Yeah you do! First she was my mom, now she's a traitor! Who is my mother anyway?!

Bj21: Now, now Kuro, we wouldn't want spoilers now do we?

Kuro: Shut up!

Mistress: Who dropped the script anyway?

Sai: Yeah? Who did?

Sasori: ~Whistling~

All (except Sasori): You?!!!

Sasori: Hey! The director pulled me to the scene!

Sasuke: Orochimaru is gross! I'm NOT joining his group EVER!

Bj21: Oh great! Now the Naruto shippuden is destroyed too.

Kuro: I thought you said no spoilers?

Mistress, Sai and Sasori: Yeah!

Bj21: Shut up!!! (Does Katon Fireball technique) Oooppssee!


	10. Chapter 10

"Konoha, eh?"

Pein asked as they sat around the meeting room.

"Yeah. If you want to see for yourself, look at these needles we found in his room…"

Deidara said, handing his leader the needle.

"This is Konoha's symbol, alright…"

"What are we gonna do, leader-san?"

Itatchi asked. He had the same serious look everyone had.

"We have got to go and find him. What do you know; this is our first group mission! We need to go all together to Konoha, to where the Hidden Leaf and Suna meet."

"Why all together, Leader-sama?"

Kakuzu asked.

"'Coz… I've got this feeling we'll have a strong chance of meeting the jinchuuriki there… Rest up for today. We'll go tomorrow. Meeting dismissed."

He stood up from his chair and walked away from the room.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kuro opened his eyes and found himself in a dark place.

"Whe-Where am I?"

He asked himself.

"It's so dark; I can't see anything at all!"

Suddenly, there was a glow in the distance.

It came closer to him until he finally recognized who it was.

"Konan Nee-san?"

He asked.

"Hey there, Kuro!"

She greeted, smiling.

"Nee-san? Where are we?"

"Sad to say, but I don't have any idea on where we are too!"

"Nee-san? Why do I get the feeling this will be the last time I'll be seeing you? As if tomorrow was no more!"

He exclaimed.

"Don't think that! We'll always be with you; a teammate never leaves someone down…"

As she said this, other Akatsuki members appeared too, all with glows upon them.

"We'll be together 'till the end!"

They all chorused.

Little by little, their glows disappeared until they were gone.

"Wait! Take me with you!"

He exclaimed.

He stood up from a bed, surprised to find him in a room, not the dark place he was in before.

"A dream?"

He questioned himself.

"But it was too real to be a dream…"

He sighed. The doorknob twisted and a woman entered the premises.

"Mistress!"

He cried.

"No need to be alarmed. You're safe here with me."

"Where am I?"

He asked the woman, trying to get up but found the lower part of his left leg in bandages.

"Somebody apparently kidnapped you and left you in my room…"

She said in a very gentle voice.

"Is that so? Well, where are we, I may ask…"

"We're in Konoha…You'll be ok as long as you stay in this room…"

She cooed.

"Alright…"

"I wanted to talk to you about something…."

She said, sitting beside the boy.

"And what may that be, madam?"

"What do you recall about your mother?"

"It's a blurred memory, but I recall her having black hair like yours, ma'am. Why'd you ask?"

"Because… I don't know how to say this but…"

"What?"

"I am your mother…"

She gently said.

"No…"

"Yes. Now do you remember me now, Koichi?"

"Now I know why you insisted on treating me back then, and why you wouldn't aim to kill me although you could've done it…"

"Yes. That's why… So now, welcome back…Koichi."

Kuro was too stunned. He now met the mother he lost so many years ago and she is now face to face with him.

He only snapped out from his dreaming when the door opened and there were six ninjas standing there.

"Who-who are they?"

He asked.

"Don't be frightened, Koichi…"

"Yeah. Finally we found the baby that was lost almost 14 years ago… Whoa, have you changed!"

Tsunade cried out.

"So that's where you've been, to the Akatsuki huh?"

Naruto crossed his arms above his chest.

"When I get to them, they'll be dead for sure!"

He cackled rather proudly.

"He underestimates the Akatsuki too much…"

Sasuke sighed.

"Please… Don't hunt them down."

Kuro pleaded.

Everyone looked to his direction.

"I think you should be rather thankful to them since they were the one who cared for me all these years."

"I can agree to that…"

Kakashi said while reading the same perverted book he had from the previous night.

"He was the boy with techniques beyond imagination we met when we were instructed to escort the mistress back to Konoha. It was very evident they cared for the boy when they struck defense the moment he was injured."

"Oh, now that you mentioned it, he does look kinda familiar."

Sakura said to herself.

"Well now, Mistress, you can leave for Suna today if you want."

Tsunade said.

"That's great! Splendid! You hear that, Koichi? We'll be home today! Isn't that wonderful?"

"Uhh…"

"What's the matter?"

"It's just that… I can't go. I prefer to stay here with them, the Akatsuki."

He said.

"That's insanity, Koichi. We're coming home today, so get ready…"

She said and all of them left the room to leave the boy to his thinking.

Kuro pulled from his collar a locket shaped like a red cloud and opened it.

There was a wacky photo of them all, taken when he was about a year old.

"Guys…"

He muttered to himself.

"I feel uneasy about this; I want to come back…"

Tears rolled down his cheeks.

Sakura outside was watching him all along.

"Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, I want you all to escort the mistress yet again back to Suna with Kuro. Keep them safe. Kakashi's not coming with you, alright…?"

Naruto threw a dagger look at Sasuke.

"Yeah, don't blow this one!"

He joked.

Sakura and Tsunade were both cracking their knuckles.

"Don't screw this one up, Naruto…"

The blonde ninja dashed out the door in shock.

Kuro hid the locket back inside his collar.

"Are you ready to leave?"

His mother asked.

"Yes…Mom."

He replied. Halfway through the journey, with the three ninjas leading the way, Kuro looked into the forest.

"I'm going to miss you guys…"

He whispered.

They all landed suddenly.

"What's the matter, boys?"

The mistress asked.

"We're being followed."

Sasuke said, bringing out a kunai.

Kuro looked back, instead of worry; a smile was upon his face.

He was carried away to a tree.

"Koichi!"

The mistress cried out.

While in the tree…

"Hidan Nii-san!"

He exclaimed.

"Yeah, hey kid! Now shhh…."

Hidan told him and left him in the tree.

"Stay there. This will just take a second."

He winked.

"I sure hope so… I know that woman is not my mother… She's not."

Kuro told Hidan.

"I see. Now wait here, ok?"

"Sure, Nii-san."

He watched from above.


	11. Chapter 11

Warning! May contain invented and mixed up jutsus!!!

…………………………………………………………………

The whole band of Akatsuki ninjas surrounded the threesome with the mistress.

"You really think it's that easy to kidnap a child from the Akatsuki?"

Hidan said as he landed.

"It's not that easy kids…"

Konan said.

"Let us give them a little lesson, shall we?"

Pein said and raised his hand to the sky, in an instant, rain began to fall. Puddles were all around them and each of the members dissolved into the puddles.

"Whoa…"

Kuro said from his hiding place.

"Oh no…"

The threesome muttered to themselves.

"Guess which one of us is in these puddles…"

Sasori cried.

Chakra string appeared from one of the puddles and grabbed Sasuke from behind.

"Naruto!!!"

"Sasuke!"

Sakura turned around and yelled, but Sasuke was gone in a flash.

Then he appeared again, this time, tied to a tree in the far side of the puddle field.

"You must get to Sasuke in just about 30 minutes by guessing which puddles each Akatsuki member is in. If you get something right, you'll get a step closer to Sasuke, but if you fail, you'll get injured and Sasuke will be oh so horribly tortured…"

Kakuzu's voice rang.

"And just so we have a deal on those 30 minutes…"

Sasori came up from behind and scratched the two with his poison drenched needle.

The two ninjas fell to their knees and gripped their backs.

"That poison will kill you in exactly 30 minutes… now; do we have a deal or not?"

Silence…

"We have."

Sakura sighed.

"Good…Now which one of us is these puddles here?"

Sakura and Naruto tried to think.

"Careful now Naruto… We have to make the right choices or else…"

She whispered.

"I know, Sakura."

Naruto's eyes scanned the field of puddles around them, searching for any clue on where any one of them is.

Then he saw a trace of movement that moved from one puddle to another.

"There!!!"

He charged at it with a kunai and stabbed the puddle with great force, but was shocked to see only water spilled on to him.

"But I swear… He was here…"

He muttered under his breath, when suddenly, a sharp pain struck through him as Hidan's spike drove through his back.

Sakura felt the same when Kisame struck her with the Katana.

"I told you to be careful, bakka…"

She silently insulted.

Naruto didn't pay any attention to her as he tried once more to scan the puddles for any movement that wasn't a trick. His thoughts were interrupted when a blood curdling scream pierced the late afternoon skies.

He turned his gaze to Sasuke whose shoulder was bleeding severely due to a kunai impaled to it.

"Sasuke!"

"No, don't worry about me, I'm fine!"

He stopped and coughed up some blood.

"Keep focused on searching for the Akatsuki members!"

"You're right…"

He focused once more and watched more carefully than he did before. This time, all he did was observe closely and took care not to fire any more weapons until he was sure.

He closed his eyes and focused… then, he saw someone pass by right in from of him.

"I got you!"

He yelled, throwing a shuriken and impaling Kakuzu on the tree.

"Nice one, Naruto!"

Sakura cheered on.

"He… He… you can get used to these guys once you get to know them…"

"Oh no!"

Kuro gasped.

"Kakuzu Nii-san!"

A quarter of the puddles disappeared, and they were able to get through. But more of these demonic puddles were still scattered on the ground.

"1 Down, 9 to go!"

Naruto exclaimed, smiling.

"Yeah. Let's get it on!"

"Very clever. I would expect that from a jinchuuriki quite well… But Kakuzu is just level one; let's see how well you handle level two!"

Lightning came crashing form the sky and it struck the three ninjas all together. Screams can be heard from them, but sadly they were too far from any village to get back up.

"I love the smell of roasted ninjas in the afternoon…"

Hidan sighed, then he brought out his spike.

"Maybe it's time we cut them to pieces!"

The two blocked it with a shuriken, but that just wasn't enough. Hidan's spike got through.

Barely getting to stand up, they still struggled to do so. Naruto began forming hand seals and then…

"Kagebunshin technique x2x2x2!!!"

He chanted.

A million other clones appeared from nowhere.

Naruto began forming a rasengan in one hand while the others followed.

"Thousand rasengans technique!!!"

And because of this, each member was forced out of their hiding places to defend themselves from the clones. Of course, each fought in their own way. Sasori used his puppets to defend himself, though he needed quick and fancy finger work for this type of battle. Hidan defended himself by blocking the attacks with his spike. Kisame used his katana to slice and to stop the incoming force. Konan fired razor sharp origami at them at light speed, causing them to disappear in puffs of dust. Deidara made some clay spiders and made them crawl into the clones attacking him.

"Katsu!"

He yelled and BOOM! They were gone.

Itatchi activated his Sharingan along with Tobi, who had the Uchiha attitude since his mask was off. They made a perfect tag team.

"Katon: Fireball technique!"

Itatchi recited.

"Chidori!"

Madara chanted. The clones were gone and the two ninjas were thrown far back.

"These guys are too powerful for us to handle…"

Naruto winced as he stood up.

"Maybe you're right…"

Sakura admitted, before long she noticed she was on a puddle and someone pulled her down.

"Sakura!"

Meanwhile, underwater, Sakura tried to hold her breath, but she couldn't do it any longer. Later, she felt hands making their way to her neck and eventually strangling her, forcing her to let go of the air she stored in.

Bubbles floated out.

"The jinchuuriki is finally all alone… What do you do now, great nine tailed demon fox?"

They all asked.

Naruto took a quick look around his surroundings. Sakura suddenly floated up, she was barely breathing.

Sasuke finally dropped down to the ground after countless tortures.

The blonde ninja's eyes disappeared under the shade of his hair.

"What am I gonna do?"

He looked up, a fire-like aura around him. His eyes were red and had a familiar look.

"The demon fox!"

They chorused.

A sudden burst of chakra occurred in the area


	12. Chapter 12

Meanwhile, the mistress was also in a fight with Kuro himself.

"Let me go, creepy snake lady!"

He said, struggling to get free.

"What are you talking about? I'm your mother, aren't I Koichi?"

She asked him, grabbing him by the neck.

"Are you insane? Did you think I was fully unconscious last night? I heard everything you were talking about."

He burned her hand with a Katon fireball and landed on the ground.

"And by the way, no way is this body of mine gonna be some substitute for a snake dude who's partly gay…"

"How dare you insult Orochimaru?!"

She charged at him with a shuriken and finally throwing it at him.

He dodged it with continuous somersaults, forward, backward and mid-air jump until he landed on the ground.

Another fireball came from his mouth and it burned the woman, but she just became a log in a cloud of smoke.

"Replacement technique!"

He cried out.

Somebody from behind grabbed him.

"You know, I would kill you, but you needed to be kept alive until Master Orochimaru takes over your body!"

She cackled behind him, pointing a shuriken against his throat, threatening to kill him with one lethal slice.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew over them, enough to blow them from their posts.

"What the hell was that?"

The mistress asked.

"That's some chakra they got there! It's too strong!"

Kuro exclaimed.

"It's the 9-tailed demon fox! It's loose!"

The mistress cried out.

"Demon fox?"

_Flashback_

_I remember that name being said to me by Leader-san when I was about 14 years of age…_

"_Before I can let you know everything about this organization, I should tell you what our main goal is…"_

"_Are you sure you can entrust such secrets to me?"_

"_You have proven yourself loyal to this team and you should know. By the way, Konan will kill me if I don't…"_

_I can even remember an anime sweat drop falling from his head as he scratched his spiky orange hair._

"_Ok… If it will prevent Nee-san from killing you off…Sure, why not?"_

"_There is only one goal we have… and that is to capture the jinchuurikis and harvest their power. The one that we wish to obtain is the nine-tailed demon fox…"_

"_Demon… Fox?"_

"_Ha! Ha! You'll get to meet him one day or another…"_

"Well, this is it…I'm gonna meet the demon fox after all…"

He looked back and bolts of lightning were already falling from the sky.

"Whoops! That's got to be my cue!"

……………………………………………………………………

Back on the main battlefield, Naruto was already growing 2 tails and everyone has revealed their best techniques and gave their best shot.

Naruto threw punches around all of them; his tails were swaying so hard that no one can get near him.

"This is getting out of hand, Pein-sama…"

Itatchi said.

"I know… there's no doubt we'll run out of chakra soon…"

Pein answered him; still there was no sign of any weakness in his voice.

"Though if you wanna go back, just go. I'll face the jinchuuriki alone…"

He coldly said, standing up.

"As If we'll ever do that…"

The others said.

"We're defeating this demon together!"

Again, they tried with all their might to get through the demon fox that grew his 3rd tail at that time.

The two Uchihas started their sharingan again.

"Chidori!"

"Katon!"

Again they chanted.

Naruto was hit, but it healed in a flash.

"There's just no getting to this f*cking son of a b*tch, now isn't there?"

Hidan said.

"Really. There's no need for bad words, Hidan."

Kakuzu opposed.

"Butt off, b*tch!"

Hidan exclaimed, raising his fist.

"You shut your f*ck up, sh*t"

"I thought you said there was no need for bad words!"

"If it's dealing with you, it's needed. Now shut the hell up before I have one of these monsters blow fireballs at you!"

Kakuzu pointed to the monsters made out of worms or hair (I don't know!)

"Now let's get this show on the-"

But when the two looked again, the others were gone and were fighting again.

Later there was a 4th tail, a 5th and a 6th.

It was getting way too dangerous to the point everyone was thrown to the ground.

Deidara fell already. So did Sasori. And soon, no body but Madara, Itatchi, Konan and Pein were left standing. All injured and low on chakra.

"When that fox grows a 7th tail, it'll be impossible to stop it. We need to take it down before it does."

Itatchi said.

When they looked around, Naruto was charging at them, bursting with chakra.

They all thought they were going to meet their end, but someone stood in the way.

"Kuro?!!!"

They all exclaimed. He blocked the attack with his own Rasenshuriken.

"Well guys, I'm not going to stop this forever you know…"

They nodded.

Pein split into his individual clones. Madara and Itatchi had their Sharingan ready and Konan held her paper in her hand.

They all joined forces and began to fight off the force and in no time at all, he was thrown back. Bad effect, those techniques completely drained them of their chakra.

All the four fell to their knees, so weak.

Kuro looked at them with pity and looked all over too. He saw the others on the ground, partially lifeless.

Due to the strong chakra in him, Naruto still stood up and charged again.

He stood up in front of them, making him the perfect target.

Blood sprouted like a fountain in mid-air as a collective gasp of horror was heard.

Naruto's hand drove into the boy's chest like a drill, directly over the spot of the heart. Then he came back to his senses.

"Did I just…"

Dropping to the ground immediately, the others rushed to his aid. Naruto stood back and watched as the Akatsukis, which were thought to be evil turn into soft-hearted people with the ability to kill still.

A groan escaped the child's lips as Konan gently lifted his head.

"Don't worry, hang in there, Kuro!"

She gently yelled at him.

"Yeah, you'll pull through this, like old times…"

The two Uchihas said to him.

The boy turned his head to the other members lying on the ground.

"H-H-How are they?"

"They're…"

Pein hung on that sentence. He didn't want to give the boy anymore worries in his state

Kuro stood up, though very weak and walked to Sasori first and laid his hands upon him.

"They're not dead. They're just low… on… chakra…"

He struggled.

"Don't tell me you're…"

Konan gasped.

He finished replacing the lost chakra in Sasori's body then turned to Hidan, Deidara, Kakuzu, Kisame and Zetsu.

"Are you done now?"

Pein asked him.

No answer came from the boy. He only walked over to Sasuke and Sakura. He did the same thing. Naruto was shocked as the others were.

Then after what he did, he collapsed to the ground.

"Kuro? Kuro!"

Itatchi shaked him.

Madara took his wrist and felt for a pulse.

"Too late… He's gone."

He announced.

Everyone couldn't help but make tears roll out of their eyes.

Little by little, the unconscious ones awakened.

"Where are we and where's the demon fox?"

Sasori asked.

"He's not here…"

Itatchi replied. His voice quivering a bit.

"Oh, then where's Kuro?"

Zetsu asked, standing too.

"He's gone too."

Another silent gasp was heard all over.

Sasori and Deidara walked over to the 4 members who were circled around the boy, who died smiling.

"Kuro…"

They whispered.

Complete and utter silence was the one who filled the forest. Even Sasuke and Sakura were shut up.

Later on, they went somewhere nearby the hideout and buried Kuro there, along with the other members that died a long time ago.

"We shall never speak of this again, alright?"

Pein declared to the three Konoha ninjas with them.

"Agreed."

But, before they left, the three stared at them, startled.

"What?"

They all asked.

"Aren't you gonna capture him, take him away or kidnap him?"

Sakura asked, pointing at Naruto everywhere.

"We choose to let him go for this time, but I assure you we will be back for him. So watch your backs…"

They nodded and jumped away.


	13. Epilouge

Clip-Clop! Clip-Clop!

Went the sounds of Sandals running around the forest.

"Come on, Kyuubi! You're such a slow folk!"

A boy at the age of 9 yelled to a girl at the age of 5.

The boy looked like Pein except he had blue hair and the girl looked like Konan, only she had orange hair.

"I'm coming! Don't be such a nag, Nii-san!"

She yelled.

The two siblings landed on the spot where dead members were buried a long time ago. They stopped at a particular one.

"Is this the one Okasaan was talking about?"

The boy asked.

"Yeah…"

"Otosan said he was a brave boy, who defended the whole organization during the fight against the 9 tailed demon fox…"

The elder explained.

"Kyuubi! Juriiki!"

A voice came and a figure landed in front of them.

"Oh, hey, Sasori-sama!"

The two greeted.

"Come on, fellows… your parents are waiting for you…"

Sasori said to the two.

As they trotted along through forest, Kyuubi, the girl, stopped.

"What is it, Kyuubi?"

"Hmm… Sasori Nii-san? Is Kuro-san really that good?"

"Yes he was Kyuubi… He was trained by all the members in Akatsuki after all…"

"Sasori-sama. I sure wish Kuro-san lived for me to see him."

Sasori chuckled at the boy's remark.

"You know what, once Kuro told me he didn't want a grave…"

He looked up to the sky and the wind blew on as if it was shaping the clouds into the shape of Kuro's face.

"Who knew we would end up giving him one…"

The clouds did form Kuro's smiling face. Everyone, including Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto looked up to the sky.

……………………………………………………………………

Kuro: Oh great, I died plus Pein and Konan had two kids named Kyuubi and Juriiki. You're just full of ideas, now are you?

Pein and Konan: Yeah!

Bj21: Don't complain! Learn to live with it! Anyway, Read and review, I'm done for this fanfic! Thanks for reading!


End file.
